1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a method of fabricating the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of light weight and high functionality of portable electronic devices such as video cameras, mobile phones, and portable computers, research is being actively carried out on secondary batteries functioning as driving power sources of portable wireless devices. For example, secondary batteries include nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, and lithium ion batteries. Of these, the lithium secondary batteries are rechargeable and adapted for miniaturization and high capacity. In addition, since the lithium secondary batteries have high operation voltages and high energy density per unit weight, the lithium secondary batteries are widely used in high-end electronic devices.
Such a lithium ion battery may have the configuration of a battery pack that includes a battery cell, a circuit module, and a cover. The battery cell includes an electrode assembly, a can, and a cap assembly. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. The can accommodates the electrode assembly. The cap assembly seals the can. The circuit module includes a protective circuit device and is coupled to the battery cell. The cover covers the circuit module.